New Picabocraft City
New Picabocraft City, also known as NPC City, is the main city in Picabocraft 2. It consists of three districts based off of towns in Picabocraft: downtown (based off of Picabocraft Town), the Oceanus district, and the Mauris district. The city contains many NPC villagers that run shops and server buildings. Each villager has a name and personality. The original city was designed mostly by MattWalmart with help from Hyperonyx, DDDragoni and Lootsplosion359. When Picabocraft 2 had to be restarted, the city was rebuilt by MattWalmart, Hyperonyx, and Dinky McGoogle, who completely redisigned the Mauris district. Districts Downtown District Downtown NPC City is the location of the most important server buildings. It is modeled after Picabocraft Town, and thus features nether brick roads with stone slab side roads. A large fountain, dubbed the Founder's Fountain, featuring statues of Dinky McGoogle, MattWalmart, Hyperonyx, and chickenpotpie162 stands in the center of a large intersection. The district begins with UOP Towers. Beyond the Tower are the Second Bank of Picabocraft and NPC City Public Library, the other oldest buildings on the server. Near the end of the district is Exit Gate 1, as well as the Personal Warp station and a rainbow building that leads to the Minigame Hub. List of Features * UOP Towers * Second Bank of Picabocraft * NPC City Public Library * The Founder's Fountain * Minigame Hub * Personal Warps * Potion Shack Upcoming Features * Matt's Walmart * Farlander Tavern * Dye-amo Co. Mauris District The Mauris District is based on the town of Mauris. The district is entirely underground, located inside a mountain. It was redesigned by Dinky McGoogle following Picabocraft 2's reset. The new district was much less claustrophobic, with one large room with multiple shops with different designs. The most prominent features of the district are the Adventure Depot, where players can play prebuilt adventures, and the Picabocraft Historical Society, where players can access Original Picabocraft. The district also features shops notably built by Hyperonyx. The original district opened with a small plaza. A player could turn right to the Adventure Depot, left for warps, and go forward to proceed to Mauris Proper. In the main district, there were two stores: the Electronics Superstore and River of Styx Armory. Picabocraft Studios was also located in Mauris, along with the Sexy Shroom. List of Features * Adventure Depot * Picabocraft Historical Society * Electronic Superstore * Berasmus' Magic Shop * Disenchanter * Mysterious Passageway Features That No Longer Exist * River of Styx Armory * Picabocraft Studios Oceanus District The Oceanus District was inspired by the town of the same name in Picabocraft. It mostly contains shops, but the Travel Agency is also notably in the district. Exit Gate 2 is located near the entrance to the district. List of Features * Menzatwork Apartment Complex * Archaeology Center * Pawn Shop * The Happy Clownfish Resturant * Mystery Shack * Slime Shack * Bird School * Travel Agency Features that No Longer Exist * Jail for Naughty Children Gallery 2016-05-25_22.09.42.png|The Original Mauris District 2016-05-25 22.07.16.png|NPC City's Downtown 2016-05-25_22.09.16.png|The original entrance to the Mauris district 2016-05-25_22.07.51.png|The entrance to the Oceanus District 2016-05-25_22.09.26.png|Another section of the original Mauris district 2016-05-25_22.08.45.png|The Oceanus District Category:Towns Category:Picabocraft 2